finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary
.]] Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary is a series of events celebrating a year of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, started from August 27, 2014 to September 23, 2014. During this time period, many seasonal events in the past were returning to the game including Moonfire Faire, Burgeoning Dread, Lightning Strikes, and Breaking Brick Mountains. The game's director Naoki Yoshida and the other Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn developers appeared in a 14 hours live broadcast talk sessions. List of events *Messages from the Developers - Messages from developers and ex-developers including Masayoshi Soken, Hideyuki Kasuga, Yoichi Wada, and Shinji Hashimoto. *Letter from the Producer LVIII - A message from Naoki Yoshida. *One Year Anniversary Fan Kit - New wallpapers for PC desktop, iOS and, Android devices. *Tales from the Calamity - A five-part series of important characters in the game. *One Year Anniversary Movie Contest *Casting Call for Eorzean Talent (August 13 to 25, 2014) *gamescom 2014 in Cologne, Germany (August 13 to 17, 2014) *Moonfire Faire (August 14 to September 8, 2014) - The return of the summer event. *Moonfire Faire Screenshot Contest (August 14 to September 10, 2014) - A screenshot contest for Moonfire Faire event. *Burgeoning Dread (August 19 to August 28, 2014) - The return of Final Fantasy XI collaboration event. *One Year Anniversary Free Login Campaign (August 22 to September 1, 2014) - The players who were not subscribing will be able to play the game for free during this time period. *14-Hour Anniversary Broadcast (August 22 to 23, 2014) - The live stream event included the 17th Letter from the Producer Live, talk sessions with special guests, tips and tricks from the battle team, and a 14-hour atma challenge. *The Rising (August 27 to September 8, 2014) - A new seasonal event. *PAX Prime 2014 in Seattle, Washington, USA (August 29 to September 1, 2014) *Lightning Strikes (September 1 to 10, 2014) - The return of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII collaboration event. *Breaking Brick Mountains (September 14 to 23, 2014) - The return of Dragon Quest X collaboration event. *Tokyo Game Show 2014 at Makuhari Messe (September 18 to 21, 2014) *Eorzean Census Gallery FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 19 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 19 day left featuring Yda. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 18 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 18 day left featuring Nanamo Ul Namo. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 17 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 17 day left featuring a female Hyur White Mage and a male Miqo'te. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 16 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 16 day left featuring a female Hyur, a male Roegadyn, and two Lalafells. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 15 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 15 day left featuring Primals Ifrit, Titan, Garuda, Good King Moggle Mog, Levithan, and Ramuh. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 14 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 14 day left featuring a female Elezen and a female Lalafell. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 13 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 13 day left featuring a couple of Lalafell Fishers and a Chocobo. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 12 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 12 day left featuring Solus zos Galvus. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 11 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 11 day left featuring a female Lalafell. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 10 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 10 day left featuring a male Miqo'te Paladin, a chocobo, and a cactuar. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 9 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 9 day left featuring Merlwyb, Kan-E-Senna, Raubahn, and Nanamo Ul Namo in swimsuits. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 8 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 8 day left featuring main allied characters and Primals. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 7 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 7 day left featuring a female Miqo'te in bikini. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 6 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 6 day left featuring Edda and Avere. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 5 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 5 day left featuring 16-bit sprites of various characters. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 4 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 4 day left featuring a female Roegadyn. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 3 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 3 day left featuring Manor Maidservant, Ultros, a chocobo babe, and a moogle. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Countdown artwork 2 day left featuring Alisaie, Alphinaud - F'lhaminn, and Louisoix. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 1 Day.jpg|Countdown artwork 1 day left featuring Merlwyb and a female Miqo'te. Trivia *During the 14-Hours Anniversary Broadcast, Masayoshi Soken was challenged by a fan to make the theme song of Pharos Sirius loop within 3 hours. Soken did rearranged it and streamed the new theme on the same event livestream. *The developer team accepted the challenge to collect all 12 Atma stones in just 14 hours and they failed. Atma is the second stage of upgrading Relic Weapon which is currently labeled as the most frustrating sidequest by many players due to low drop rates of Atma. External links *Anniversary page on the official site Category:Events in Final Fantasy XIV